Coldness brings warm hearts together
by Vshinigami
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. The story is about what happens after the Winter War but its a fluff. I'm sorry if the chapters are short. A little bit of HitsuRuki and IchiRuki but ends IchiRuki of course. Enjoy! Read & Review pls
1. The Aftermath

They called it the Winter War but was it really winter? It only began showing the effects of Winter after the war. Time has passed and everything was alomost restored to its original state except for the hearts of the people who had to withstand it. The pain. anger, sorrow, regret, loss of pride, relief, ease, and joy of victor will never be forgotten. Everyone was united and yet so apart. It was nice to finally see the sun rise again after such turmoil.

Just bedcause Aizen and the Espada has fallen doesn't mean enimies will stop showing up in Karakura Town. The Menos, Adjuchas, Hollows and Arrancar felt a freedom over them. But they still sought for power. They would consume any soul with the least bit of power in that little town of Karakura; competeing to be the next strongest. Their greed brought a lot of trouble to Ichigo and his friends. Sometimes there were more than enough they could handle at the same time. Urahara was the type of person who helps when necessary and extremely important so he believed that Ichigo and the rest could take care of the nuisance. And no matter how strong Ichigo is he can't be in different places at the same time. Therefore, Head Captain Commander Yamamoto has ordered Hitsugaya Toshiro; the 10th squad captain and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto with the help of Kuchiki Rukia to assist the humans.

Once the three arrived in Karakura, they noticed that the weather was quite different. It was finally winter. It was cold for all three especially Ranigku.

"Whats a girl like me suppose to wear to show off her amazing body when it's so cold?" said Rangiku with a troubled look on her face.

"Matsumoto what are you saying?"was her captain's reply.

Rangiku just gave a smile.

"Rangiku-san is it that cold?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah i don't feel that cold." Toshiro pointed out.

"Yeah it's freezing! Maybe you two aren't cold cause you're so alike, being all cold hearted and-" with a smirk replied Rangiku.

"What did you say. Matsumoto?" Because he didnt catch what she said.

But Rukia couldn't help but blush.

"Nothing taicho... Come on lets get going already." Rangiku said trying to change the subject.

x x x x x 


	2. The Plan

The three flash stepped to their destination - Kurosaki household. On their arrival, they didn't rush to enter, instead they stood outside for awhile.

"I'm not staying here." said Toshiro.

"You don't have a choice taicho. If you stayed on the roof like before you'll freeze to death in this weather." said Rangiku concerned.

"I can take care of myself." was Toshiro's content reply.

"But taicho..." said Ranigku but didn't continue as her captain's attention was somewhere else... Hitsugaya Toshiro was looking at their other companion who was not involved in the conversation. He was wondering what she was thinking so hard about. Rangiku smirked which didnt last long though, she asked Rukia out of her Captain's curiosity.

"Kuchiki-san what are you thinking about?

"Oh, I was wondering how we should go in." said Rukia. Toshiro and Rangiku didn't see why thats such a hard thing to think of. Rukia noticed the puzzled looks on thier faces so she takes out her sketch book (which is somehow always with her) and starts her explanation. The two still didn't see how that was neccessary too.

"Okay so... I usually go in through the window and surprise Ichigo and i get to see this." points to the sketch book picture of a rabbit like Ichigo with his mouth and eyes wide open. "But..." she continues, "we don't need to do this anymore since Ichigo's dad knows about us and we know about him. We could just use the front door. But... if we do we don't see this." she said pointing at the previous picture.  
"That look is pricless." she commented.

"Hm... i see your point here Kuchiki-san..." said Rangiku.

x x x x x 


	3. The one who really cares and misses

Meanwhile, Ichigo was lying on his bed peacefully without any clue of all the planning outside. Suddenly, Kon slams the closet door open and shouts, "I can't take it anymore! It's been 3 weeks since...since Nee-san was here." sobbed the live lion toy.  
"And... and her scent in the closet is starting to fade...wah..." he continued. Ichigo wasn't all ears but he did catch the last bit. Ichigo said surprised, "Wait what? You were sniffing Rukia's things?"

He slowly walks up to the closet and grabs the annoying little creature. "You are sick you know that? Who does that?" Ichigo scolded. "But- bu- but it's been 3 weeks and i -" Kon was cut off.  
"It's been what?" Ichigo didn't realize it's been that long since...

He puts Kon down and turns the other way with a slightly different scowl on his face; with more sadness.

"Where have you been all this time, Ichigo? How could you not nocice Nee-san hasn't been here." complained Kon.

"Of course I know she hasn't been here just didn't know it's been that long." Ichigo said slightly offended.

"Hmp! See Nee-san the only person that really cares about you and misses you is me. Why don't you realize that Nee-san?" Kon says to himself.

"Who said you're the only one who cares about her?" commented Ichigo.

"Oh so you do miss her?" said Kon but with no intentions of teasing. Ichigo sort of embarrassed just said, "Just go back in that closet already."

"I'm happy you didn't know how long it's been means you weren't thinking bout my Nee-san. Good don't think about her. She's my Nee-san." said Kon.

Ichigo just let it slip cause he knew that if he said something he'd have to blush bout it again. Kon walks towards the window while saying, "I'm gonna go get her. I miss her kicking me in the face... it's no fun with you." then turning to Ichigo to give a sour face.

Ichigo just let him go. "He can't actually go after Rukia and bring her back...ah oh well." he thought. Kon reaches the window and opens it...

x x x x x 


	4. Welcome Home

Outside...

"Why don't we use the lamp like we did last time? That worked as a surprise too." suggested Rangkiku.

"I don't even want to be a part of this." Toshiro said with his usual cold face.

"Ichigo probably replaced that hole in the wall by now and he'd be furious if-"

Kon peers down to the street outside and suddenly feels like a zombie come back to life. "NEE-SAAAAAN! NEE-SANNN!YOU'RE HERE!"

"My goodness he's gone crazy. He's even starting to see Rukia what a weirdo ..." thought Ichigo.

"SHHHHH! Kon shut up! I want to surprise Ichigo." Rukia yelled back to the top of the window.

Ichigo was surprised enough hearing that well-known voice. He couldn't help but smile but brings himslef to his cool and the smile changes to his usual scowl. Pops his head out the window and says "Yo! Rukia what was that surprise you were talking about?" then notices the other two familiar faces. "Oh Toshiro, Rangiku-san you're here too."

"How many times should i tell you? It's Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro to you." said Toshiro with an annoyed look. Rukia just broke the awkwardness...  
"Uh nothing... it was nothing... we're here to help with-" Rukia was cut off. "You're already talking bout duties when you just got here. Cut yourself some slack Rukia." said Ichigo with a smile.  
Rukia smiled back but kind of embarassed. Meanwhile, "I guess I never realized how close they were because I never actually stayed near the two" thought Toshiro.

Downstairs, Isshin and his two daughters, Yuzu and Karin, witnessed both sides of the story. They heard everything and couldn't help but smirk. Isshin made a move to the front door and opened it.  
"My third daughter welcome home." with a warm yet goofy smile. Rukia was surprised to see Isshin act in his usual goofy way because she already knew the truth. "Did he forget we know already?" Rukia thought. But she was happy at the same time, she felt warmth and comfort when he said "home". It was her home in the real world. She felt so happy to be accepted. "Come on in all of you or you'll freeze out there." Isshin welcomed them in.

x x x x x 


	5. The Reunion?

**Chapter 5**

**The Reunion?**

The Bold _Italics_ are thoughts. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The three make their way into the Kurosaki household. And Isshin gave a nod; like a signal that it was ok for them to go up stairs. So they do so.

"Okay it's nice to know you're here to help but you can't stay in my room." was Ichigo's not so welcoming invite.

Isshin and Yuzu who were outside listening as usual popped in and offered Rukia and Matsumoto a room. Meaning Toshiro would have to stay with Ichigo.

"I'll go prepare the room" said Yuzu as she walked out.

"What? Me and Toshiro? Uh no offence Toshiro but... uh... I'd rather have Rukia stay here." Ichigo admitted.

Everyone had the "WHAT?" expression on their faces. So Ichigo explains, "What? Rukia has always stayed with me. Dad you know that right?"  
"Hmp! Fine but don't you even think about touching my third daughter." Isshin says leaving the room. "EH?" said Ichigo dumb-founded.

_**"I knew they always stayed together but finally realized it.I hope they don't slee-"**_

"Tachio, we'll get to stay together." said his lieutenant.  
"sigh... yeah...ok lets go..." said Toshiro.  
And the two head out the door. The two usual people that actually stay in Ichigo's room remained.  
"Uh...so..." said Ichigo hoping to start a conversation.  
"I'm gonna get changed" was Rukia reply as she jumped into her closet. "okay..." said Ichigo. Not really what he was expecting.  
"Hey Ichigo." Rukia said from inside.  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo from outside. "Why is it so cold? It doesn't get this cold in Soul Society." asked Rukia.  
"Cause it's winter idiot. And it's not cold." teased Ichigo.  
"You're the idiot for not wearing warm clothes. Don't come complaining to me when you get sick."  
"Why would I complain to you? I can take on any cold. This weather couldn't get me sick even if it wanted me to." boasted Ichigo. "You be careful though Rukia, since you are the small and short one you'll need all the warmth you can ..." teased Ichigo.  
"Fine, we'll see whose talking..." Rukia replied.

**x x x x x**

**In the Next room...**  
Yuzu is preparing pillows and blankets that she just took out from a closet, when the two visitors walk in.

"Uh let me know if you need anything. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." said Yuzu sweetly."Thank you" said Matsumoto with a smile. Yuzu goes out the room closing the door behind her.

"Ah..." says Matusmoto as she lies down on one of the bed. She curls herself up in the blanket. "Now this is warm."  
But all her actions weren't even noticed. Toshiro was still standing somewhat near the door thinking... **_"So they stayed together the whole time she was here?"_**  
"Eh... taicho, what have you been worrying about since we got here?" interrupted Matusmoto. But unintentionally. That took him by surprise, he sort of jumped. "Who said I was worried about something?" he said in an ok tone.  
"You don't have to get all worked up. I was just asking. I thought you we're worried about the Hollows appearing" said Matsumoto.  
"Uh yeah that is what I was thinking about." Toshiro lied.

**x x x x x**

* * *

**Please read and review! :D**


	6. At the dinner table

**Chapter 6**

**At the dinner table**

It's not only Toshiro's thoughts this time. Enjoy :D And Review pls!

* * *

"Dinner is ready" called Yuzu from downstairs. Hearing this everyone came out of their respective rooms meeting in the hall way except Rukia.

"Where's Kuchiki-san?" asked Matsumoto. "Oh she's still changing inside."Ichigo replied. Toshiro's eyes widened._** "How can he say that so calmly when she's -"**_  
Rukia comes out at that moment in light blue pajamas with purple flowers on them. "Wow Kuchiki-san you look so cute in these humans clothes." commented Matsumoto.  
Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Pfft..." Toshiro stopped thinking but now he's practicaly staring at Rukia. Rukia noticed and felt sort of uncomfortable so she asked, "Uh...Hitsugaya taicho are you alright?" Ichigo turned at this instant and witnissed Toshiro looking at Rukia too. But just pushed the thought away... **_"Nah he's not looking at her..."_**  
"Uh...yeah, i'm fine. We're eating now right?" he said trying to change the subject. "Hm..yeah" Ichigo replied leading the group downstairs.

At the dinner table, everyone was sitting at their places and just ate their food quietly. The silence was broken occasionally by "Can you pass that." a few times. Karin was dying to talk and finally did, "Uh... You're Toshiro right?". The question set everyone's eyes on her cause they had no idea they knew each other. "Yeah and you're the girl who made me play soccer right?" Toshiro replied in his usual cold tone. Karin just smiled. "Wait you two know each other? How?"asked the over-protective brother.  
"Yeah" Karin answered simply. She didn't really care what other people had to say. She just wanted to ask Toshiro something. "Uh.. So do you think you could play in my team again? We have a football match tomorrow."  
She asked sweetly. "Please?" she begged. "Maybe..." was his only answer.

Then suddenly, Rukia's Soul Society phone started beeping. "Hollow, there's so many of them. Let go everyone." she said. Everyone nodded and got into their Shinigami forms and swifted away.  
"Eh... they didn't even finish dinner." Yuzu said as she frowned. "Didn't mom get angry when you do this dad?" She continued. "Heh heh heh..." Isshin just smiled.

**x x x x x**

"Ok Rukia where to?" Ichigo asked. "They're in five different groups! But theres only four of us." she stated. "It's okay we can do this." Ichigo said to raise the confidence. Everyone nodded. And turned to go... but before they left, "Rukia be careful" said Ichigo. "You too" Rukia replied. And everyone spread, flash stepped to the enemy.  
They we're in different spots around Karakura. They all got a group of hollows, but lucky for Ichigo; Ishida, Inoue and Chado was there already. "Urahara-san told us" Ishida explained.  
"Okay then i'll go to the next spot" said Ichigo about to flash step. "Kurosaki-kun... be careful" said Orihime. He nodded and darted to the next destination. Unfortunately, Rukia got four Menos Grande! She took done the first one easily with the first dance of Sode No Shirayuki. On the other hand, Toshiro who has finished off his opponents with Hyourinmaru was making his was to the closest group. And it was the Menos.

Rukia was fighting frantically but she wasn't fast enough to dodge a Cero attack from one of the Menos. It hit her directly, she slowly fell to the ground but not seriously hurt.  
"Kuchiki Rukia are you alright?" asked Toshiro worried. "Yes i'm okay..." she replied. He was disappointed that he couldn't get there in time. And she was feeling bad, **_"I always get saved by someone. Am I not strong enough?"_** she thought.  
Hitsugaya took down two Menos easily. As he was about to kill the last one. Rukia sprung up to the air from her spot and uses her Zanpaktou's second dance. The purest and whitest ice froze the Menos before it cracked and fell to the ground. It look like little crystals we're falling from the sky. _**"Wow... what they say about her Zanpaktou was right."**_  
Toshiro has never seen Rukia fight before. So he was in awe. "Oh so I see you two handled this group too. Menos huh?" said someone. The two looked down to see who it was. It was Ichigo of course in his Bankai form.  
"Yeah Thanks to Hitsugaya tachio." Rukia admitted. Ichigo just ignored that comment. "Rukia you're hurt, you said you'd be careful." he said. "I'm okay. Stop worrying" Rukia teased.  
"I'm not worried. Just saying..." he said shyly. "Oh Kuchiki-san! I'll heal you" offered Inoue. "Thank you Inoue." said Rukia with a smile.

That night was a tiring night. And the coldness in the air made everyone drowzy; everyone return to their houses to turn the night in. All slept soundly, tired,and yet comfortable from the cold. Until tomorrow...

**x x x x x**

* * *

More to come :) Review please.


End file.
